Tamashi
'Tamashi, God of Souls '''like all three gods transcend all of the universes and as such, don't exist in other universes. Tamashi, like his siblings, created the universe and because of this, he controls the souls of all living things in the universe. He is currently under the alias 'Soul Eater' and is bonded to Geno Skull Appearance In his god form, Tamashi was said to wear a long flowing white coat that flows out behind him, a black shirt and slacks with white shoes. On his hands he wore white fingerless gloves with a black heart on it, he was fair skinned, with brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a white hood over his face and a white mask that covers his mouth and nose. In his Soul Eater form however he looks to be made of an inky black substance with no hair or other features across his body save for a mix of cuts in his face to make eyes and a shredded look to make his mouth, he also has black tentacles growing out of his back. Personality Tamashi was always seen as the loner of the three not only keeping to himself but being overworked. He always kept to himself and toiled tirelessly, this all changed when he got corrupted, becoming a sadistic maniac with a love for murder. Appearances Book ''TBA Appearances Show TBA Biography Tamashi, like his siblings created the universe, Tamashi himself created the souls of all living things in the universe. He became intrigued by the evil within the soul of Geno Skull, and while he was studying it, he got infected by the evil and became the entity known as Soul Eater. Soul Eater first appeared as the leader of the Suicide Skullz and the final opponent that Blackjack had to face in this set of fights. The two fought for a while and after supposedly defeating him, Jack went home and soon after the castle was attacked by Soul Eater and his army. Using teamwork and technology they defeated the army and Tamashi was pulled from Geno Skull's soul and locked in a special sealing case. Years after, John Sigma stole the sealed Tamashi and gave him back to Geno Skull, Sigma used this as leverage to have Soul Eater join his side. Soul Eater joined Sigma and after they summoned Gothic and Gothic took control over Soul Eater. Using Soul Eater he also infected Murder, Murder TinySatan and Lucid Edward to become part of his army. Abilities and Paraphernalia Abilities * '''Soul Manipulation - '''While both corrupted and uncorrupted, Tamashi has the power to manipulate, shift, change and control the souls around him * '''Evil Soul Magic - '''When exposed to evil soul energy, Tamashi becomes Soul Eater and can now control the power of Souls into Evil Soul Energy a more powerful, but more unstable form of Soul Magic. ** '''Evil Incarnate - '''When exposed to enough Evil Soul Energy, Tamashi becomes even more unstable and increase his power tenfold * '''Soul Eater Virus - '''Soul Eater can infect other souls with the Soul Eater virus, although some souls can defect from the control if their own soul can overpower the Virus. * '''Shapeshifting - '''Soul Eater and anyone infected by the Soul Eater Virus can shift and change the matter that constitutes their bodies and shift them into a variety of forms. * '''Enhanced Reflexes - '''Soul Eater and anyone infected by the Soul Eater Virus have enhanced reflexes and can react to anything quickly * '''Enhanced Strength - '''Soul Eater and anyone infected by the Soul Eater Virus have enhanced strength and can commit feats of abnormal strength * '''Enhanced Speed - '''Soul Eater and anyone infected by the Soul Eater Virus have enhanced speed and can move very quickly * '''Bulletproof Body - '''Soul Eater and anyone infected by the Soul Eater Virus have a completely bulletproof body * '''Regeneration - '''Soul Eater and anyone infected by the Soul Eater Virus have the ability to regenerate anywhere up to complete limbs. Paraphernalia * '''Staff of Souls - '''As Tamashi, he had a staff to enhance his natural power over souls. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Gods Category:Antagonists Category:Soul Eater Virus Category:Universe 1